Warriors Guild of Krolesk
The Warrior's Guild of Krolesk was founded by Jaylem Jarude. It is a highly respected establishment, with separate chapters in many lands. The guild often does mercenary work if the price is right. However often times, the guild is hired as many of it's members come from fishing communities, and know how best to captain ships. The guild also holds the reputation of causing the most peacetime deaths in Krolesk. This is because the guild's rigorous training is not for the faint hearted, and many whom partake in the training often die due to the rough conditions of it. Due to this, the guild retains a reputation for strong warriors. The guild is split up into different chapters, each chapter having it's own building. The chapters often have representatives meeting with the Elder One to decide the guild's stance on various things. Each chapter has it's own preferences and specialties of combat. The guild hall which the Elder One holds council in is located in Dawnguard, Krolesk. The guild hall is called Yerumundi. Yerumundi The guild hall itself, the spot where the Warrior's Guild started at. The hall was built by Jaylem Jarude. The hall was built over an underground spring called Yibbiki. Yerumundi is a hall reserved for only guild members and applicants seeking to join the guild. Livestock is roasted daily over a large fire in the center of the hall. The hall holds a reputation for the longest continuous feast in Krolesk. The feast started when the hall was founded, and has continued on ever since. Meat is always being served and ale always flows. Occasionally during the Wintermass season a sweet bread is also served. Yibbiki Yibbiki is an underground spring, under Yerumundi. The spring is believed to bring healing. It is said the spring has a guardian who oversees it's waters. The guardian is referred to as the 'Yibbiki Beast'. However the spring is exclusive to the Elder One, and the Elder One only. It is forbidden by all laws of the guild for any except the Elder One to go to the spring. --- Many scholars believe this 'guardian' to be a Void Lurker. However due to the exclusivity of the spring, none can be certain of it's existence, let alone what it is. The Elder One The 'Elder One' is a title given to the chief of Yerumundi. Though the title-holder has no greater power than chieftains of other chapters, none of the other chapters want to go against whatever the current chieftain of Yerumundi decides. The chieftain of the Yerumundi is elected by chieftains of the other chapters. Should a tie exist in the vote, a large brawl is held called a 'Yazabiti'. The Elder One does not have many special privileges contrary to popular belief. He can give people exemptions from needed trials to immediately begin training with the guild. He can also make decrees which either condone or condemn various things proposed by the chieftans of the many chapters. Yazabiti Yazabiti is a free for all between chieftains of the many chapters. It has happened several times before, and has lasted for as long as three weeks. It consists of constant fighting as long as the sun is in the sky, when the sun sets a truce is held until the following sunrise. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Organizations